


Drinks

by whutnot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lin Beifong & Asami Sato Friendship, not quite realized Korrasami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnot/pseuds/whutnot
Summary: Lin doesn't know much about relationships, but she thinks maybe she knows just enough to help Asami figure out her feelings for Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252
Collections: Kyalin





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Books 3 and 4. This was originally posted to tumblr years ago, and I decided to clean it up and move it here.

She’s not quite sure how she’s ended up here, waiting for Future Industries for Asami Sato to finish her work so that they can grab a drink. She knows that the girl has friends her own age who are still in the city. At least, she’s pretty sure about that. Mako, at least is still here. Though, as Lin reflects on it, she thinks ex-boyfriends may not be first choices in confidents. Which could possibly mean that she is a last resort. Still, she’s not sure if this is a good idea. She’s never had much contact with Asami except through Korra. But then, she had told Asami to call her any time she was feeling lonely and missing Korra. Absent girlfriends (or almost girlfriends as the case seems to be with Asami and Korra) are something Lin likes to think she’s somewhat of an expert on.

“Hey Chief.” Asami is coming down the stairs, a tired smile on her face. “Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

“You’re fine,” Lin says. Not like she has anyone to go home to. She shakes her head. Kya is back with Korra, trying to help the Avatar heal, and Lin tries not to begrudge her that. She cares about Korra, and Kya is one of the best healers out there, second only to Katara. And Korra needs her more right now than Lin. It’s just…typical, Lin thinks. Typical of Kya. She stays in Republic city for less than a year, then hops right back out of Lin’s life again. Always flitting around, in and out without regard to those she leaves behind.

But that’s just her bitterness talking. Lin’s pretty used to being left behind.

“I had some last minute paperwork to take care of.” Asami is pulling on her coat, and Lin’s thoughts stray to the South Pole where she knows Korra is struggling. Where Kya is. She thinks maybe she has a lot more in common with Asami than she first thought.

“Believe me,” Lin says, “I can understand that.”

Asami smiles, and finishes wrapping her scarf around her neck. “It’s a pain. Anyway, we should head out. Weather reports promise more snow.”

“Fantastic,” Lin grumbles. She hates cold weather, hates the snow and ice and the increase in accidents that she has to deal with. She hates most of all that Kya isn’t there to drag her into snowball fights. “You want to pick the place?”

Asami hesitates, biting down on her lower lip. “I think you probably know better places than I do.”

Something about her demeanor and expression gives Lin pause. “Do you want to go to a gay bar? Is that what you mean?”

Asami nods. “I’ve never been to one before, and I’m….I don’t have anyone to go with and I just want to feel….comfortable.”

“Of course.” Lin remembers what it’s like to be young and still struggling with her….alternative attraction. She remembers that it was Kya who took her to her first gay bar, back when she was terrified of people finding out, of the rumors and the backlash. Bad enough that she was already the bastard kid of the Chief of Police. No need to add more fuel to the flame by being attracted to women. And so she had bolted, shut down those emotions and instead focused on the budding ones she had for Tenzin. Which, of course, had worked out so splendidly. Maybe she can save Asami a world of trouble by learning from her own mistakes. “I know a good place. Low-key and private. You won’t have to worry about any rumors if you’re not ready for people to know yet.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

“It’s Lin. As I’ve said before.”

“It feels weird calling you that,” Asami admits.

Lin shrugs. “We’ve known each other for a while now, and we’re about to go to a bar together. I think it’s time.”

“All right. Lin.” Asami gives her a soft smile, and Lin thinks that if Korra has even the slightest attraction to women, then Asami has nothing to worry about. Because the Avatar would have to be some kind of stupid to pass up such a smart, sweet, strong, and beautiful woman.

“Let’s get going.” Lin holds the door open, but her act of chivalry is rendered useless when Asami has to lock up behind them. She thanks Lin anyway. Lin does her best not to be awkward, but as always, it’s an uphill battle. Luckily, Asami is ten kinds of charming and has no trouble carrying a conversation even when Lin provides little more than monosyllabic grunts as replies.

The bar she’s taking them to is close to the station and often frequented by some of her officers. Lin’s been ‘out’ for years. Never an official statement or anything, but everyone knows. And as it turns out, Tenzin was the only one who was even surprised (all her mother says is ‘Duh’ which Lin thinks is really a letdown after all the time she spent psyching herself up for the reveal). She’s not worried about being seen, and she’s not worried about being seen with Asami. Not for herself, at least. But she does wonder if Asami is ready for the rumors. Lin’s emotional armor is even thicker than her actual armor, and it still gets to her sometimes. Not as much as it did when she was young and her fuse was a hell of a lot shorter and when she still hadn’t figured out that she’d never be perfect enough to please her mother. But the cruel words still bite when she’s had a particularly rough day. She hopes things will go more smoothly for Asami. And for Korra.

Lin’s not a betting woman, but she’d put her entire inheritance on Korra being something other than straight.

From what Lin has observed, Asami Sato is generally a confident woman, sure of herself and able to command a room. But when they walk through the doors of the Gray Lady, she sticks close to Lin, nervousness radiating from her.

Lin glances over at her. “Hey, we can go somewhere else if you want.”

“No, I’m fine,” Asami assures her. “Just not sure what I should do.”

“Order a drink and sit down. Just like any other bar.”

“What if…” She trails off, and Lin waits for her to continue. When she doesn’t, Lin sighs.

“What if what?” she prompts.

“Well, what if I get hit on?”

Lin almost,  _ almost _ , laughs. She manages not to, which is fortunate. She can’t think that Asami would appreciate it. But really, that’s her biggest concern?

“Truthfully, you probably will get hit on,” Lin says. “Unless they think you’re with me.”

“I am with you.”

Lin raises a brow pointedly, and Asami gasps.

“Oh. I see.”

“Yeah, in which case, they’ll stay clear. Otherwise, you just do whatever you’d do if it was a boy.” Lin shrugs. “It’s not that complicated. If you’re interested, then flirt a bit. If not, politely decline.”

“I’m not interested,” Asami says firmly. “I just want to be able to go out without guys crowding me.”

“Well, I can definitely promise that won’t happen here.” Lin leads her to the bar and orders herself a beer. She expects Asami to go for a mixed drink, but she just asks for what Lin’s having. And then pays for them both before Lin can protest.

As they walk to an empty booth in the back, Lin gives Asami’s shoulder a nudge. “You know, paying for us both is going to make it look like we really are together.”

“Worried about the rumor mill?”

“Not particularly. But you shouldn’t take it lightly. Not as someone who’s so well known.” Lin slides into the booth after taking off her coat. Asami follows suit, and even in their secluded corner, Lin can tell the young woman is gaining attention.

“Believe me, Lin, I can handle the rumor mill.” Asami takes a swig of her beer. “My father was a part of the Equalist movement, remember? The trial was very public. And my boyfriend left me for the Avatar. I think being accused of dating the Chief of Police would just be another day in the life, you know?”

“Well, it would certainly improve my street cred,” Lin says dryly, and Asami laughs.

“What would Kya think?”

“She’d tease me about it, no doubt.”

Asami smiles again, but this time it’s tinged with a melancholy that Lin can relate to intensely. “Do you miss her?”

“Yeah.” It’s an obvious answer, but Lin knows Asami is asking as a transition, not because she actually doubts if Lin misses her girlfriend. “I miss her every day. But I’ve learned through many failed relationships that if I want to keep Kya, I have to let her go when she needs it.”

“I don’t know what Korra needs,” Asami says softly.

“Neither does she. You just have to give her space to figure it out.” Lin wonders if she’s telling Asami to do the right thing because part of her wants to insist that Asami get her ass on the next boat to the South Pole and be with Korra no matter what the Avatar says she wants. But that’s not what Kya suggests, and Lin thinks that Kya probably knows a lot more about how to have successful relationships than she does. 

“I know. And I’m trying. It’s just really scary not knowing where I stand.” Asami clutches at the neck of her bottle. “It’s been a year now, and nothing after that first letter. I’ve been writing to her mom and to Kya, too, just to see how she’s doing, but it feels like I’m spying on her. Like I’m betraying her trust.”

“Did she ask you not to write them or ask about her?”

“No. But it’s not like we talked about it.”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with asking how she’s doing,” Lin says slowly. “I don’t think she’d mind.”

“I just…we never really talked about where to take our relationship or whatever it is. Was.” Asami shakes her head and leans back. “What if I’m waiting around for nothing? What if she’s not even interested anymore?”

“Would you stop writing her and wanting to know that she’s all right if she wasn’t interested in you romantically?” Lin asks, her voice harsh. She has no time or patience for someone who is just being nice to gain a romantic handhold.

Asami’s head snaps around to look at her, horrified. “Spirits, of course not! Korra is my friend, no matter what she does or doesn’t feel for me. I would never use her like that.”

“Good. Because it would definitely go back to Chief Beifong if that was the case.” Lin eyes her and takes a sip from her bottle. “But I do understand how frustrating it can be to wonder if you should be putting yourself out there for other people.”

“The thing is, I don’t want other people. But I don’t want her to feel obligated to give it a shot, just because I waited for her.”

“Kya waited for me for years,” Lin says. “Oh, of course she had other relationships. Especially while I was with Tenzin. And then…we weren’t exclusive for a while. My fault. I thought there was no way she’d be interested in me long enough to stay if she didn’t have options. That if I …limited her…one day she would go on a trip and never come back. When she finally got that out of me, she was really upset. She said she wished I’d been honest because she hated feeling like she’d hurt me by sleeping with other people, even if I’d told her it was all right.” Lin grimaces, remembering Kya’s tears, her disgust at herself, how she said Lin had made her feel dirty.  _ ‘I’ve never felt so cheap.’ _ It had almost ruined them. “The point is…be honest. When she comes home, just be honest. Tell her how you feel, but let her know you don’t expect anything. Don’t put pressure on her, but don’t sacrifice your chances just because you think you know what will make her happy.”

“But I do want her to be happy.”

“I know, kid. Believe me, I know. But if she does return your feelings, then she wants you to be happy, too.” Lin leans forward, resting her elbows on the table. “Look, I know I’m really not a great authority on relationships. Most of mine have failed. Honestly, I’m a complete disaster at anything that’s not work. But I do know that making assumptions about what you should and shouldn’t do without communication will only end up fucking things up. That, I know from too much experience. I assumed Tenzin would talk to me before just ending our decade long relationship. I assumed Kya just wanted some fun and would sleep around anyway, so I might as well give her permission. I assumed my mother wanted me to become a cop. And it took me a good forty-five years to realize that my assumptions had caused me a lot of unnecessary heartache. My assumptions almost cost me Kya, and I hurt her deeply in the process.”

She won’t go into detail with Asami, won’t tell her about how that particular argument had gone down. Their biggest argument ever. With Lin telling Kya she just assumed that Kya wouldn’t want monogamy, so she hadn’t even asked for it. She won’t tell Asami about Kya’s anguished voice when she asked if Lin thought she was incapable of monogamy, and of her even more devastated face when Lin stayed silent, more than answer enough. Lin won’t tell Asami about how Kya asked if Lin just thought of her as someone with so little control that she couldn’t keep her legs closed when she saw an attractive woman. Which was the point in the argument where Lin started to see just how badly she had messed up, how badly she had miscalculated. Where she stuttered out a pathetic ‘I didn’t want you to get bored.’ Which then led to the uncomfortable discussion of whether or not Lin thought Kya was with her just for the sex. It had been an eye opener on just how deeply Lin’s lack of self-worth ran.

But she won’t tell Asami any of that.

“So take it from me, Asami. Don’t let anything fester.”

“Okay. I’ll do my best to be honest when she comes back. Whenever that may be. I just…thought it would be sooner.” She glances at Lin quickly before looking down at her drink. “Kya was here for almost two months. I thought that meant Korra was getting better.”

Lin sighs. “And then Kya left again. She thought Korra was getting better, too, but then there was some sort of set back and Katara needed more help.”

“I’m so worried, Lin. I hate not knowing.”

“I know. I worry about Korra, too.”

“I was really hoping she would at least talk to you about it.”

“Me?” Lin is startled by this, not quite sure where Asami would get that idea.

“You two are a lot alike in certain ways,” Asami explains, “and Korra looks up to you so much. She knows you’ve been through…maybe not something this drastic, but you’ve been through trauma before. I was hoping she’d reach out to you, even if she didn’t feel like she could talk to me.”

“Maybe we are a lot alike,” Lin concedes, “because if I was in her position, I don’t think I would talk to anyone either. Not when I was her age, at least. Maybe now.” She wants to say more, but a woman has walked up to them, her posture making it quite obvious what she wants, and she smiles as she eyes Asami.

“You’re Asami Sato, aren’t you?”

Asami stiffens. “I am.”

“Heard some rumors awhile back about you leaving Chief Beifong’s place one morning.” The woman glances at Lin, clearly unperturbed by the glare being sent her way. “Didn’t think they were true.”

“They’re not,” Lin says shortly. “We’re friends.”

Which seems to give the woman all she needs to escalate her flirting. “Good. Means I won’t get arrested for asking for your number.”

“I appreciate your…interest,” Asami says, sounding stiffer than Lin ever has, “but I’m not really interested.”

“Oh, come on. I can show you a real good time.”

“I’m sure you can. But I’m just here for drinks.”

“I can provide those, too.”

Lin knows Asami can fend for herself, but her own patience has worn thin. “Look, if you don’t go away, I  _ will  _ arrest you for harassment. Understand?” 

The woman glowers. “Yeah, whatever.” She rolls her eyes in disgust as she walks away, and Lin restrains herself from sending a rude hand gesture in her wake.

“Sorry about that,” she says to Asami. “Although I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“It’s fine. And she was easier to get rid of than the guys ever are.”

Lin snorts. “Giving up men was the best thing I ever did.”

“Giving them up?”

“Yeah. Swore them off after Tenzin. I figured, I’m attracted to women more than men anyway, so what’s the point? Why bother with all that shit. Not that I had much better luck with women. But at least I didn’t have to deal with the fragile male ego and the constant push to have children I didn’t want.” She lets out a harsh laugh. “Now that was real stupidity. Thinking I could work out with Tenzin. Mr. ‘I must repopulate the Air Nation.’ And somehow I thought it wouldn’t crash and burn. So there’s my second piece of advice for the night. Make sure your priorities match. Don’t throw yourself into a relationship that has fundamentally unresolvable issues.”

“You never wanted kids?”

“Nope.”

“I kind of…” Asami flushes and stops. “Never mind, sorry. It’s inappropriate-”

Lin waves her off. “Just ask. I’m feeling like sharing today.”

“I always kind of thought you couldn’t have kids.”

“Nope. Everything works just fine.” She frowns. “Or it did. When it was supposed to. Anyway, it’s a moot point now.”

“Then…I don’t understand. Why did you…”

“Why did I stay with Tenzin when I knew he needed to have kids?”

“Yeah.”

“Because I was stupid,” Lin says bluntly. “And I wanted to be part of a family. A real family.”

“I get that,” Asami murmurs.

“Anyway, it cost me ten years of my life and a lot of bitterness. Nothing worse than feeling like you’ve wasted so much time.”

“Well, at least you’re happy now with Kya. Right?”

“Yeah.” Lin has to let her mouth quirk into a small smile. “I am. Even when she has to be away like this.” She looks at Asami seriously. “Whatever happens with Korra, you’re going to be all right. You won’t have to wait until you’re middle aged to find happiness.”

“I would be willing to wait that long if I knew it would be good.” She drains the last of her beer. “Was it worth the wait for you?”

“Absolutely.” There is no hesitation. “Sure, I wish I’d been able to avoid a lot of the shit I went through, but if it meant ending up with Kya, I’d do it all over again in a second.”

Asami nods. “That makes sense.” She looks at her watch and scrunches up her nose. “I should probably head out, though. I have an early meeting.”

“Of course.”

“I do wish I could stay longer. I have so much more I want to talk about,” Asami says regretfully. “You’re the only person in my life who I think can understand what I’m going through.”

“I’m always here. Just say the word.” And she means it, she really means it. She knows that this softness is a good thing, even if her initial instinct is to crush any tenderness she feels towards anyone she hasn’t known for years and years and years. But her gut tells her that her emotional investment in Asami is a sound one. 

They leave together, which will no doubt spur more rumors, and Lin walks Asami back to the station where they left their Satomobiles. They part with promises to meet up again soon, and Lin thinks that Kya will be pleased and proud of this progress Lin’s made in her interpersonal relationships. She can now count her ‘friends’ on more than one hand. Which is pretty cool, considering a few years ago she didn’t have any at all.

Lin chooses to believe this is progress.


End file.
